Elsa/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Elsa the Snow Queen. |-|Promotional= ''Frozen Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg|Promo for the film Frozenjuly2.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen_30_1366x768.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg|Beautiful Elsa Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Promotional Anna and Elsa screenshot0.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg FrozenWins.jpg She's my sister, she would never hurt me.jpg ELSA.JPG Anna and Elsa Happy Easter Poster.jpg Photo405918.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275586-1024-707.jpg Anna-Elsa-and-Olaf-frozen-37275585-1024-707.jpg Elsa-frozen-37275575-655-1000.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-s-Frozen-Fantasy-frozen-37471311-332-420.jpg|Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy in Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Frozen Golden Globes Poster 2.jpg Frozen Golden Globes Poster.jpg Frozen Acadamy Awards Poster 2.jpg Frozen Acadamy Award Poster.jpg I Never Knew What I Was Capable Of Frozen Poster.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake Frozen Poster.jpg Frozen Golden Globe Winner Best Animated Film Promotion.jpg Frozen True Love Brings Out the Best Promotion.jpg Elsa DLParis.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Elsa_Birthday_post.jpg Frozen - Elsa, Anna, Kristoff. Sven and Olaf - Snow, ice and everything nice!.jpg Elsa-disney-princess-39631273-1920-1080.jpg Frozen fever 6.jpg Frozen-Fever-53.jpg Frozen-Fever-57.jpg Frozen Fever Textless Poster.jpg Frozen Fever cast .jpg Frozen characters 2015.jpg Olaf Frozen Adventure Arabic.jpeg IMG_2332.JPG Renders 3D Imagery Tumblr nz6h0kP7Iw1tb8alro1 400.jpg|Elsa and Anna Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg|Sisters United Elsa_Render.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa render making snow.png|Elsa Frozen Fever Transparent.png|Elsa and Anna ElsaPose.png Annaelsa.png Frozen Fever Transparent Poster.png Elsa holding Anna.png Elsa and Anna Frozen Fever Render.png IMG_2330.PNG IMG_2331.PNG IMG_1508.JPG Elsafrozen2.jpg Anna & Elsa Frozen 2 Render.jpg F2 Anna And Elsa.jpg 2D Imagery elsapose1.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png Elsa Print.png Elsa-decal-disney-princess-37743362-543-681.jpg Elsafever.png Elsafever2.png Anna and Elsa Frozen Fever 2D Render.png Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 1.png Frozen Fever - Elsa 1.png Frozen Fever - Elsa 2.png Elsa magic snow.png Elsa sit.png Elsa snowflakes.png Elsa and Anna Sisters.png Elsa and Anna Sisters 2.png Elsa and Anna Sisters 3.png Elsa magic.png Annaelsasistersaremagic.jpg Queen Elsa.png Elsa's ice magic.png IMG_2325.JPG IMG_2334.PNG IMG_2336.JPG IMG_2479.JPG IMG_2517.JPG |-|Stock Art= Frozen anna elsa.gif Elsa anna coronation.gif Frozen anna elsa sisters.gif Frozen elsa anna hans.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif elsa_king.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif youngelsa.gif queenelsa.gif frozen_elsa_ice.gif frozen_elsa_angry.gif frozen_elsa.gif frozen_elsa_throne.gif elsahappy.gif elsamagic.gif elsamagic2.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421507-430-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421506-422-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421492-382-500.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421505-461-500.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421491-500-499.gif Elsa-frozen-37421493-339-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421497-408-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421498-500-640.gif Elsa-frozen-37421499-298-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421500-391-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421501-452-500.gif Happy sisters.jpg Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|Frozen'' Tsum Tsum Surprise Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|''Frozen Fever'' Tsum Tsum IMG_2337.PNG IMG_2339.PNG Frozen2-elsa.png |-|Production and Concept= ''Frozen'' Original "Bad Elsa" Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept of Elsa by Harald Siepermann Frozen Elsa.jpg|Another early concept by Harald Siepermann. Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg|Another early concept of Elsa by Harald Siepermann the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|Another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Early_Elsa_art.jpg Elsa_queen_concept.jpg mike gabriel concept.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel mike gabriel concept 2.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (2) mike gabriel concept 3.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (3) mike gabriel concept 4.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (4) mike gabriel concept 5.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (5) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) Elsa_Anna_Kids.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (6) Elsa_Anna_Kids (2).jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (8) Frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (1) Conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (2) Conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg|Elsa has Anna brought before her throne by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg|Anna and Elsa celebrate Anna's birthday by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their bedroom by Victoria Ying elsafrozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|Visual development of Elsa by Victoria Ying Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg|Anna searches Elsa's ice castle for her by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg|Anna and Olaf find where Elsa is by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg|Anna sees that her sister is encased in solid ice by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept.jpg|Elsa frozen solid by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept3.jpg|Elsa is freed from her icy prison by Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) elsafrozenconcept.jpg Elsa_Scott_Wantanabe.jpg|Concept by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe8.jpg|A reformed Elsa being embraced by Anna by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe2.jpg|Early concepts of Elsa and Anna by Scott Wantanabe Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (1).jpg|A design for Elsa based on singer Amy Winehouse by Claire Keane Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (2).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (3).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (4).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (5).jpg Tumblr mywdpqvhEF1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Elsa plays a piano in her castle by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (4).jpg|Elsa climbs her staircase by Claire Keane Elsa_Throne_Room.jpg|Elsa in her throne room by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (2).jpg|A design for Elsa based on Bette Midler by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (3).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler (4).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler.jpg|Elsa makes Anna remove her dress by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (6).jpg|Elsa helps Anna pick out a new dress by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (1).jpg|Another concept of Elsa by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (2).jpg Elsa_Ermines.jpg|Elsa with her pet ermines by Claire Keane Elsa_Ermines (2).jpg|Elsa's ermines form a cloak for her by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen.jpg|Elsa being lifted by her snowman servants by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen (2).jpg Elsa_Swing.jpg|Elsa on an ice swing by Claire Keane Elsa_Bill_Schwab.jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (1) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (2).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (3).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (3) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (4).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (4) Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|Elsa confronts Anna by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|Elsa attempts to freeze Anna by Bill Schwab Frozen concept by lisa keene.jpg|Elsa with Anna by Lisa Keene Elsa_Lisa_Keane (1).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (1) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (2).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (2) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (3).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (3) Tumblr mxplzzc9mN1qdbhwwo5 1280.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (4) Tumblr mxplzzc9mN1qdbhwwo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (5) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (4).jpg|Elsa freezes a waterfall by Lisa Keene Elsa_Michael_Giaimo.jpg|Concept by Micheal Giaimo Frozenvisualdevelopment2.jpg|Another concept of Elsa's ice prison by Lorelay Bove Frozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|An angry mob confronts Elsa in her castle by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove.jpg|Elsa confronts Anna by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove (2).jpg|Elsa tries to stop Anna from rescuing Kristoff by Lorelay Bove Frozen_Elsa_concept-early.jpg Tumblr mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o5 1280.jpg 7962fe2e014d25e25ee83c26a21f9247.jpg Tumblr mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o6 1280.jpg Bad Elsa Art by Claire Keane.jpg|Another concept for Elsa by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Bathtime.jpg|Elsa freezes her and Anna's bath by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Springtime (1).jpg|Elsa and Anna in springtime by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Springtime (2).jpg more elsa concept art.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Current "Good Elsa" Concept art elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png 90677372_o.jpg Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg Elsa_hair_concept.png 1488851_442538619180620_625915891_n.jpg tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo1_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning concept art drawing tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning turning into a computer graphic scene tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho2_250.png|Young Elsa by Jin Kim Elsa looking at Arendelle concept.png|Elsa Looking At Arendelle (From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt2ztgGz1skiltjo1_1280.jpg Elsa_Throughtheyears_Conceptart.jpg Elsa_Design_ArtofFrozen.jpg Elsa_Design2_ArtofFrozen.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Elsa Art by Jin kim.jpg Elsa Expression Concept Art.jpg tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo2_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield Frozen - Elsas Snowflake.png Frozen development.jpg Elsa's Shoe's Concept Art.jpg elsabybrittneylee.jpg|One of Elsa's current poses concept art by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee2.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (2) elsahairbybrittleylee3.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (3) Paul briggs concept.gif |Little Elsa and Anna by Paul Briggs brittney lee elsa concept.png|Queen Elsa of Arendelle by Brittney Lee paul briggs concept 4.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Colorkeybylisakeene.jpg|Elsa color key by Lisa Keene StoryboardsbyDeanWellins.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins StoryboardsbyDeanWellins2.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins frozenelsa.jpg|Concept from The Art of Frozen frozenelsa2.jpg|Another concept from The Art of Frozen Frozen storyboard.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard Frozen storyboard 2.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (2) Frozen storyboard 3.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (3) Frozen storyboard 4.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (4) frozen_storyboard_5.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (5) Frozen pre-parade float concept.png|Parade float concept LetitGoConceptArt.jpg Frozen dressing room cut.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene Frozen dressing room cut 2.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene (2) Costume 01.jpg Costume_15.jpg Queen_Elsa_concept.jpg 3bf4c058973e7c6c13f64d156bdad7b7.jpg F9af8193fac50f85d2e67078962f90e4.jpg IMG_2853.JPG IMG_2851.JPG IMG_2834.JPG ''Disney INFINITY'' Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY Infinity Frozen Elsa ConceptArt.jpg Cancelled Disney INFINITY Figure - Frozen Fever Elsa.jpg|Cancelled Disney INFINITY figure Frozen Fever design |-|Frozen= Elsa_Sleeping.png 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|'Anna:' (whispers) "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|''(sleepily)'' "Anna, go back to sleep." 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1_1280.png|Building a snowman (Olaf) YoungAE.jpg|Elsa and Anna Olaf's creation.png|"Hi, I'm Olaf." Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg|Elsa smiling at Anna Little elsa-little anna.png|Whee! Young elsa.jpg|"Hang on!" Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg|Elsa holding Anna 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png|"But it was an accident." 2014-01-12 06.00.58 am.png Pabbie Frozen Memories.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-665.jpg Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg|"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa_Scared.jpg 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png|Uh-oh! 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|12 year-old Elsa 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png|12-year-old Elsa with parents 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|18 year-old Elsa saying goodbye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in'' Fullscreen_capture_1112013_53056_PM.bmp.jpg 2014-01-12 07.23.15 am.png|''Be the good girl...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|''...you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|''...put on a show'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good girl you always have to be'' 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Annaincoronationday.png|Hi there! Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned queen at her coronation. Thenewqueenofarendelle.png Elsa_Get_Ready_For_To_Be_A_Queen.png Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|(both sniff) "Chocolate!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together Frozen Sisters.png 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|"Sorry..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Metooanna.png|"Me too." Itisjustcannot.png 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Elsa Shocked.jpg|"Wha...?" 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"...Marriage?" Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|"Wait, slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Shockedanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png|"No." 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine. You can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png|"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg|Now, excuse me..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party is over. Close the gates." Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this any more!" Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Elsa: "Enough, Anna." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said, ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Shockedelsa.png Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! Whatshouldido.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' letitgo11.png|''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoow. Well now they know!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsadontcare.png|''I don't care what they're going to say!'' letitgo13.png|''Let the storm rage on...the cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Elsa_Make_A_Bridge.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''Let it go!'' LIG 3.png|''And I'll rise like the break of daawn!'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...Let it go!'' LIG 26.png|''Here...I ...stand..."'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsawithbluedress.png tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|""No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am..." 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...without hurting anybody." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg|"Olaf?" tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png|Elsa realizing that she created Olaf. 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png|Elsa remebers what happened 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png Afraidelsa.png Ftftifreprise.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna." 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|''Please go back home, your life awaits.'' Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|''Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Elsasingingreprisesong.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!'' Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg|''What do I not know?'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Elsa's_stress.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png|''You're not safe here!'' 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png|Gasp! Annaareyouokay.png|First sees Kristoff Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png 44225677.jpg|Anna: "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Get_It_Together.png|"Get it together." Don't_Feel!.jpg|"Don't feel!" Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No. Please." Elsa_Almost_Killing.jpg Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png Elsa_reaching_for_the_camera.jpg|Elsa defending herself 235676433.jpg Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|Elsa's "evil" face Elsasawhans.png|What am I doing? frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg|Elsa sees her chandelier about to fall on her! frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up! 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintry curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Snow Queen Hans.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Elsa-Hans.png|Hans: "If you would just stop the winter." Elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|"Please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-storm.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans-elsa-hd.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h21m50s114.png Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg annaandelsafrozen2.png|"Anna!!" annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No, no!" Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen7.png 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Annawasaliveagain.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10454.jpg Frozen anna and elsa.jpg|"Oh,Olaf!" anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10789.jpg|"Are you ready." 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. Elsa-anna-final-scene.png 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png|Elsa and Anna skating together |-|Frozen Fever= Frozen fever 8.jpg|Elsa deciding on a cake topper Frozen-Fever-41.png|"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Frozen fever 18.png|Elsa gently scolds Olaf Frozen fever 12.jpg|"And it's for Anna." Frozen Fever 31.jpg|"Oh, it's time!" Frozen fever 2.jpg|Elsa waking up Anna Frozen-Fever-40.png|"And it's going to be perfect because..." Be your birthday date.png|"And be your birthday date, if I may" Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-225.jpg|Snowgies appear as Elsa sneezes Frozen fever 1.jpg|Elsa changing her dress Frozen fever 15.jpg|Elsa adds pattern to her sister's dress Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg Frozen-Fever-47.jpg|"I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!" Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|"I'm making today a perfect day for you" Frozen fever 4.jpg|Elsa and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg|The sisters riding a bike Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg|Oaken offers his handmade cold remedy to Elsa Frozen fever 13.jpg|Elsa conducting children's choir Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|"Making today a special day" Frozen-Fever-51.jpg|"And I love you, too" Frozen fever 9.jpg|"Come on, now we climb!" Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna overloaded with presents Frozen fever 10.jpg|"Follow the string to the end; you are my very best friend" Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|Elsa collapses from a cold Frozen fever 17.jpg Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Elsa rests in bed under Anna's care |-|Olaf's Frozen Adventure= Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-34.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-36.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-30.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-38.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-39.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-40.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-46.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-47.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-19.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-2.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-3.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 51.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-5.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 53.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 55.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 59.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 60.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 61.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-15.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-45.png |-|Miscellaneous Appearances= IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa and Anna in the background Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg IMG_2101.JPG|Magic hands? IMG_27654.JPG IMG_2910.JPG IMG_3087.JPG Elsa.jpg|Elsa's casual attire |-|Frozen: Northern Lights= Frozen Lego shorts first look.jpg Frozen Lego shorts first look(2).jpg LEGO Frozen 4.jpg LEGO Frozen Northern Lights - Elsa and Anna.jpg |-|Video games= Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg DMW Arendelle.jpg DMW2 - Elsa.jpg IMG_2861.JPG C2ED1020-D22A-463A-8C0F-2B14F84683DB.jpeg ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Infinity.png 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg Disney INFINITY Mickey Mr Incredible and Elsa the Snow Queen.png Tumblr mwp3x7Ofsx1s36xbxo1 500.jpg Anna and Elsa Disney Infinity Poster.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box7-L.png|Elsa in the 2.0 edition Elsa DI Figurine.png DisneyDI3.0Character.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Elsa in frozen fever levels.jpg|Elsa in Frozen Fever levels FrozenF version.jpg Elsa Marhsmallow Frozen Free Fall.jpg Club Penguin ElsaCP.png|Elsa Elsa Coronation.png|Elsa in her Coronation outfit Elsa In Login Screen.png|Elsa in Login Screen of Club Penguin Elsa With Her Cover.png|Elsa in Penguin Style, a magazine of clothes for penguins Elsa_Frozen_Fever.png|Elsa in her Frozen Fever outfit Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzElsa.png|Elsa's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon.jpg|Elsa on the original app icon. Just Dance 2015 Let_It_Go_Avatar.png|Elsa's avatar on Just Dance 2015 |-|Theme parks and other live appearences= FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris 20140226-194454.jpg|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg tumblr_mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1_500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jpg 450684571.jpg Os-pictures-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade--075.jpg Dancing On Ice Frozen 1.jpg|Elsa in Disney On Ice Dancing On Ice Frozen 2.jpg Anna and Elsa at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg|Anna and Elsa outside Disney's Hollywood Studios Me, Anna, Elsa, and Sonic.jpg|Elsa and Anna at Disneyland Resort in California Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469933-500-281.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421688-1280-853.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469934-500-281.jpg Festival-of-Fantasy-Parade-Debut-Image-10.jpg|link=Elsa and Anna with Olaf in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Queen Elsa's Coronation dress (Disney On Ice)!!!!.png|Elsa in her Coronation dress Elsaspellcard.jpg|Elsa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. B-pKRcWUcAAuMN3.jpg large.jpeg Olaf Anna Idina and Elsa Disney World.jpg Frozen, A Musical Spectacular.jpg Frozen Musical 5.jpg|Caissie Levy as Elsa in the Musical IMG_2201.JPG IMG_2540.JPG IMG_2543.JPG IMG 2542.JPG IMG 2541.JPG IMG_2544.JPG IMG_2545.JPG IMG_2824.JPG IMG_1568.JPG |-|Printed Media= Books ''Elsa's Gift Frozen Elsa's Gift Book.jpg Elsa's Gift 2.jpg Elsa's Gift 1.jpg A New Reindeer Friend A New Reindeer Friend.jpg A-New-Reindeer-Friend-12.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-11.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-9.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-8.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-7.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-6.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-5.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-4.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-3.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-2.png A-New-Reindeer-Friend-1.png ''The Christmas Party Book Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg Frozen The Christmas Party Book Illustraition 5.png Frozen The Christmas Party Book Illustraition 4.png Frozen The Christmas Party Book Illustraition 3.png Frozen The Christmas Party Book Illustraition 2.png Frozen The Christmas Party Book Illustraition 1.png ''A Warm Welcome A Warm Welcome 2.jpg A Warm Welcome 1.png A Warm Welcome 7.png A Warm Welcome 6.png A Warm Welcome 5.png A Warm Welcome 4.png A Warm Welcome 3.png A Warm Welcome 9.png Frozen Fever: The Deluxe Novelization Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 8.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 6.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 5.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 3.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 2.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 1.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day Olaf's Perfect Day.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 11.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 10.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 9.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 8.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 7.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 6.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 5.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 4.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 3.jpg The Great Ice Engine The Great Ice Engine 6.jpg The Great Ice Engine 5.jpg The Great Ice Engine 4.jpg The Great Ice Engine 3.jpg The Great Ice Engine 2.jpg The Great Ice Engine 1.jpg Anna and Elsa's Secret Playtime Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 6.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 3.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 2.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 4.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 7.jpg Across the Sea Across the Sea 7.jpg Across the Sea 6.jpg Across the Sea 5.jpg Across the Sea 4.jpg Across the Sea 3.jpg Across the Sea 2.jpg Across the Sea 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 9.jpg Frozen Storybook 8.jpg Across the Sea 8.jpg Across the Sea 9.jpg Frozen Spring Fever Frozen Spring Fever.jpg Frozen Storybook 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 7.jpg Frozen Storybook 6.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 1.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 2.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 3.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 4.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 5.jpg The Ice Games Illustration 2.jpg The Frozen Monster Illustration 2.jpg The Frozen Monster Illustration 1.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 7.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 6.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 5.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 4.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 3.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 2.jpg A Royal Sleepover Illustration 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 2.jpg ''Frozen Fever Read-Along Storybook Frozen Fever Storybook - 1.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 2.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 4.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 5.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 6.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 7.jpg Frozen Fever Storybook - 8.jpg ''Melting Hearts Melting Hearts Illustration 5.png Melting Hearts 3.png Melting Hearts Cover.jpg Melting Hearts 24.png Melting Hearts 23.png Melting Hearts 21.png Melting Hearts 20.png Melting Hearts 17.png Melting Hearts 16.png Melting Hearts 14.png Melting Hearts 13.png Melting Hearts 12.png Melting Hearts 10.png Melting Hearts 9.png Melting Hearts 8.png Melting Hearts 7.png Melting Hearts 5.png Melting Hearts 4.png The Secret Admirer The Secret Admirer.jpg The Secret Admirer 1.jpg The Secret Admirer 4.jpg The Secret Admirer 5.jpg The Secret Admirer 6.jpg The Secret Admirer 7.jpg The Secret Admirer 8.jpg The Secret Admirer 9.jpg Miscellaneous Covers Frozen_Christmas_2014_ElsaSven.jpg A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Frozen_Elsa's_Book_of_Secrets.jpg Frozen-Elsa-s-Book-of-Secrets-frozen-37275595-399-500.jpg Frozen-Time-to-Shine-Book-frozen-37272132-327-450.jpg Frozen-2015-Wall-Calendar-frozen-37275605-1500-1375.jpg 20131010 Frozen GN MalayCoverBack-500x500.jpeg Frozen-the-icy-journey.jpeg Frozen Special Edition Junior Novelization.jpg Frozen Sisters Forever Book.jpg Frozen-Anna-and-Elsa-All-Hail-the-queen-Book-princess-anna-37431662-345-500.jpg Frozen-Anna-and-Elsa-2-Memory-and-Magic-Book-frozen-37476368-500-725.jpg Frozen Adventures in Arendelle Book.jpg Frozen Royal Sisters Book Set.jpg Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD 2014 Summer Version.jpg Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD 2nd Version.jpg Frozen_Sing-Along_Storybook.jpg Disney Frozen Visual Guide (Japan).jpg The Polar Bear Piper.jpg Frozen - Welcome Spring.jpg The Arendelle Cup.jpg Frozen Birthday Celebrations.jpg The Midsummer Parade.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Sushi Book.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Return to the Ice Palace.jpg A Year with Elsa & Anna (and Olaf, too!).jpg Time For Bed, Olaf.jpg Kristoff's Crystal Adventure.jpg Frozen issue 5.jpg IMG_2498.JPG IMG_2503.JPG Miscellaneous Pages Snowmanscan.jpg FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p4_5.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p10_11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no1_1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no3 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no4 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no5 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no6 1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no7_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no8_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no9_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no10_1280.jpg Cooler.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o2_1280.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa4.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa5.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna2.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaImpri.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Climax.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna.jpg Frozen_Storybook_CastEnd.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast4.jpg Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg 9810395.jpg 9810394.jpg Big golden book frozen.jpg Queen Elsa.jpg Annaicyadventure 13.jpg Annaicyadventure 8.jpg Annaicyadventure 6.jpg Annaicyadventure 3.jpg Annaicyadventure 1.jpg Annaicyadventure_19.jpg Little golden book frozen..jpg Little golden book frozen.png Elsa-ice-palace.jpeg Elsa-anna-sisters-style-frozen-essential-guide.jpg Kristoff-anna-olaf-elsa.JPG Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37409374-500-500.jpg Frozen_DK_Essential_Collection_Elsa_Illustraition.jpg Frozen-golden-book.png Frozen Storybook 5.jpg Frozen Storybook 3.jpg Frozen Storybook 10.jpg Frozen Storybook 11.jpg Frozen Storybook 13.jpg Young Anna Eating Chocolate.jpg The Polar Bear Piper 2.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 10.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 9.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 8.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 7.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 6.jpg Frozen Northern Lights Adventure Notebook 4.jpg |-|Merchandise= Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush Frozen Figure Play Set.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Elsa Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg Frozen_Coronation_Elsa_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Anna &elsa bedset.jpg Elsaplush_FrenchDisneyStore.jpg Frozen Glass (Elsa).jpg|Juice glass Tin Lunch Boxes.jpg|Lunch boxes Frozen Anna Elsa Olaf Glitter Glider Playset.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Royal Sisters Dolls.jpg DISNEY Frozen GLITTER GLIDER™ Anna,Elsa and Olaf.jpg Elsa_Ice_Skating_Doll.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa's Royal Closet.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Zip-Up Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Cast Disney Gift Card.jpg Frozen 2013 Tin-Art Case.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Stationary Supply Kit.jpg Elsa-figurine-frozen-37435881-500-480.JPG|Elsa figurine from The Bradford Exchange. Price: $99.96. Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Reusable Tote.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Jewelry Box.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Tumbler with Straw.jpg Frozen Creativity Stamp Set.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Limited Edition Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna,Elsa and Olaf Doll Giftset.jpg Frozen Happy Meal Time Collection.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Frozen32.png Lego Frozen 2.png Lego Frozen 1.png Frozen Anna and Elsa Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Sparkle_Doll.jpg Frozen Go Kart 1.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Disney Store Ice Skating Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Disney Animators Doll Set.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Frozen Elsa's Ice Palace Playset.jpg Frozen necklace.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen1.jpeg 10268486 720652504676875 3056882195173853653 n.jpg 10801926 10152416509487035 410165061683003451 n.jpg Frozen Fever Bag.jpg Pop_-_Coronation_Elsa.jpg Pop_-_Young_Elsa.jpg tumblr_n6q2l5OY1G1qa2r95o1_1280.jpg Funko POP! - Frozen Fever - Elsa.jpg Nendoroid Elsa.jpg|Elsa Nendoroid Frozen Fever shirt .jpg popfrozen2.jpg Pop Frozen 2 Line Up.jpg Frozen Fesham Figures.jpg Elsa Couture de Force Figure.jpg DISNEY Frozen Royal Color Elsa Doll.jpg Elsahairpin.jpg Elsaearbuds.jpg 4975055251610.jpg|Elsa nightgown b10b07f2-60e6-4d7e-b046-7866f205244b.png|Elsa all-around tiara b2c55e3a-dd06-4c43-a67b-385bc304aa13.png|Elsa ice costume dress 46ec1419-57b8-4f25-887c-44631911b02f.png|Elsa icy costume shoes elsarings.jpg|Elsa stackable rings elsascrunchie.jpg|Elsa hair scrunchie elsaponyholder.jpg|Elsa ponytail holder elsaiphonecase.jpg|Elsa with Olaf iPhone 5/5s case elsabracelet.jpg|Elsa bracelet elsaphotoframe.jpg|Elsa snowflake photo frame elsanecklace.jpg|Beautiful Elsa necklace Images (17).jpg|Elsa ring elsaearrings.jpg|Elsa dangling earrings elsaruffletote.jpg|Elsa tote with ruffles Images (20).jpg|Elsa Tsum Tsum 2827056197431.jpg|Elsa light-up flower wand (scepter?) Q215 FACE TOWEL FM EL.jpg|Young Elsa and Anna towel elsa, kristoff, anna doll.jpg Frozen fever doll 2.jpg 2827047327225.jpg DSElsaCostS13.jpg DSElsaLECost14.jpg 2827045437420.jpg 81TODbi23SL__SL1499_.jpg 3920056060754.jpg 9268041562925.jpg Frozen fever toys 6.png Frozen fever toys 5.png Frozen fever toys 4.jpg Frozen fever toys 1.jpg Frozen fever cup 2.png Frozen fever cup 1.png Frozen fever bag.png Hot-Topic-1.jpeg Disney-Parks.jpg Hot-Topic.jpeg Kohls-1.jpeg|Earrings with Elsa's signature snowflake Loungefly.png -elsa-TSQ.jpg Frozen crochet .jpg Frozen Vinylmation .jpg elsafigurine.jpg|Figurine elsapencilpouch.jpg|Pencil pouch elsafrozenfeveriphonecase.jpg|iPhone 6 case elsagiftbox.jpg|Gift box elsanailseal.jpg|Nail seal stickers elsapen.jpg|Pen elsastainedglassiphone6case.jpg|Stained glass iPhone 6 case elsaslippers.jpg|Slippers elsaclearfolder.jpg|Clear folder elsanailseal2.jpg|Nail Seal elsalenscase.jpg|Contact lens case elsastationaryset.jpg|Stationery set elsafolder.jpg|Clear folder elsatissuebox.jpg|Tissue box elsaiphone6case.jpg|Nail polish bottle iPhone 6 case elsasingingplush.jpg|Singing plush doll elsadolmancuttee.jpg|Dolman cut tee Elsa jim shore.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Celebration of Spring-Frozen Fever Elsa Figurine.jpg|Celebration of Spring - Frozen Fever Elsa Figurine Elsa Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg ElsaFFTsum.jpg Frozen Fever Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Elsadollset.jpg Swarovski LE Elsa.jpg Elsa Body Bag Tsum Tsum.jpeg|Tsum Tsum Body Bag Frozen bath toys.png Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Hasbro_Frozen_Coronation_Change_Elsa_Doll.png Frozen Fever Water-Color Changing Color Playset.jpg Frozen_Fever_Elsa_and_Olaf_Grand_Jester_Mini-Bust.png Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Bag.jpg Elsa from Frozen Figma December figure.jpg|Figma of Elsa and Olaf Disney-frozen-christmas-tree-ornaments.jpg S3667.jpg|Elsa 3D statue Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Itty-bittys 482-anna-and-elsa(2).jpg Olaf's Frozen Adventure Elsa Plush.jpg OFA - Singing Hanging Ornament.jpg OFA - Singing Doll Set.jpg OFA - Musical Elsa Doll.jpg OFA - Large Doll Assortment, Elsa.jpg OFA - Hanging Ornaments, Set of 5.jpg OFA - Festive Friends Collection Set.jpg OFA - Elsa Deluxe Costume Dress for Kids.jpg OFA - Deluxe Figurine Play Set.jpg OFA - Anna and Elsa Doll Set.jpg IMG_2847.JPG IMG_2844.JPG |-|Miscellaneous= Frozen_maquette_.jpg Elsa-frozen-frozen-37466582-402-500.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-18-00h08m32s55.png|Elsa, Anna and Olaf as seen in a UK commercial for Sky Movies Elsafront.png|Elsa walking forward in Hour of Code Elsaright.png|Elsa walking right in Hour of Code Frozen Fever - Anna, Elsa and Olaf.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 3.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 2.jpg Designer Collection - Elsa and Hans .jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg fr 2.jpg fr 3.jpg fr 4.jpg fr 11.jpg OFA cardboard cut out - Elsa.jpg IMG_2333.JPG IMG_2335.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Frozen Category:Princess